The Annual Society for Male Reproduction and Urology (SMRU) Traveling Award Program is held in conjunction with the Annual Meeting of the American Society for Reproductive Medicine (ASRM). The primary objectives of the SMRU Traveling Scholar Award Program, which was initiated in 1998, are: 1) to stimulate the scientific interests of residents and fellows in the study of male reproductive medicine by providing a structured didactic program of education within the framework of the ASRM Annual Meeting, and 2) to permit interactions with reproductive endocrinologists to help define the role of the male infertility specialist in the era of assisted reproduction. This Program provides formal lectures and peer-interaction with senior members in the field who will tailor their presentations to the level of physicians and basic science researchers-in-training. The scientific need for the Program stems from the lack of basic introductory level lectures at Annual Meetings. Fifteen physicians and basic science researchers in training, who will all present an abstract at a podium, or poster session, will participate. Starting in 2003, the five awardees with top scoring abstracts with present their work in a special concurrent podium session devoted to this Program. Participants will attend the one-day post-graduate course organized by the SMRU, a roundtable luncheon, SMRU workshops, podium, and poster sessions. Formal breakfast expert seminars will highlight new and important clinical and basic research findings. The broad topics likely to be addressed in these expert lectures include: 1) the evaluation and treatment of the infertile male; 2) effects of environmental agents on reproductive health; 3) erectile dysfunction: etiology, diagnosis, and treatment; 4) the needs of the aging male; and 5) advances in male contraception. The traveling award recipients will be sent selected readings, a lecture outline, and questions for post-lecture discussion (prepared by each presenter) in advance of the meeting to enhance the interactions. Ample time will be allotted at the end of each lecture for questions and answers, to promote further interaction between the speakers and traveling award recipients. Experience indicates that this Program has encouraged many recipients to pursue clinical/basic science careers, with many already active in academic positions around the world, thus serving a critical need. Without this exposure, many of them would have likely pursued different career paths. [unreadable] [unreadable]